


The Day I Met Him

by Simp_for_yams



Category: Shrek (Movies), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, lol death, shrek die lol, too angst for children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_for_yams/pseuds/Simp_for_yams
Summary: heehee shrek go die
Relationships: oh sangwoo/shrek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Day I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> too angsty for small children

one day shrek was on a walk, he saw very seggsy man. he name is sangWOAH. shrek want touch sangwoohs peepee

so samgwoo said "lol yeah" 

then snagwoo take shrek into basemnt and break his ankles 

shrek cried and criend and cried 

then yoonbum freak out at sangwoo screaming "WHO THUS BITCH U CHEATING ON ME 😭😭😭😭😭😭"

then shrek commit suicide 

the end


End file.
